London Or Love?
by bashawna
Summary: What happnes when Jude's mother returns? What happens when Jude put's out a horrible album? What happens when Jude has to choose between London and Tommy?This is my verison of Instant Star season 4. It's cute and innocent, drama-filled.
1. Chapter 1

**Scene 1:**( Monday morning, Jude comes down stairs)

Sadie: " Morning, breakfast?"

Jude: " Morning and yes."

(Sadie sits Jude's plate across the counter, while Jude grabs a cup of orange juice)

Sadie: " So…you still haven't hinted at what you want to do for your birthday?"

Jude: " Hmm….try nothing!"

Sadie: " What! Why? Jude your turning 19."

Jude: " So, it's not like I can do something that I couldn't do when I was 18."

Sadie: " Well, when you turned 18 your suppose to be considered an adult right…? But you make a lot of mistakes trying to achieve adulthood, but now that your turning 19, you can officially be an adult without making any mistakes."

(Jude laughs)

Jude: " You totally just made that up didn't you?"

(Jude takes a sit at the kitchen counter)

Sadie: " Ok, maybe a little, but how can you not celebrate your birthday?"

Jude: " Sadie, there's no point of going though all of that, inviting friends, and relatives, just to have it end in disaster like ever other birthday since I became a star."

Sadie: " They all haven't been…that…bad…"

Jude: " Sadie please, Sixteen-Shay dumps me, for Eden…then Tommy kisses me and says the only way that we can still work together is to pretend it never happened."

Sadie: " At lease you found out that Tommy had feelings for you."

Jude: " Seventeen-determined to have a normal birthday with my new boyfriend, I get locked in the rehearsal space basement with Tommy, and we were not on good terms.."

Sadie: " But, your song "Liar, Liar" came out of it."

Jude: " True, eighteen- not only meeting Hunter, the guy that tried to kill me, I found you and Tommy upstairs kissing…"

Sadie: " I found out that I really loved Kwest."

Jude: " Tommy and I are in the best place, we've ever been together, and I don't need some birthday party screwing that up…all I want to do that day is work on my album."

Sadie: " Speaking of the studio, your off today right?"

Jude: " Yeah, I'm playing hooky with Tommy."

Sadie: " Lucky you, I have to go, see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2: **(Sadie rushes out to the studio but not to work, to make more plans for Jude party)

Kwest: " Hey you."

Sadie: " Hey."

(they kiss)

Kwest: " So, did Jude hint about her birthday?"

Sadie: " She says she doesn't want to do anything. I know she's had some creepy birthdays, but every girl deserves one good birthday, and I'm going to give her one, whether she likes it or not."

(Sadie starts organizing the stage set up so that Jude can perform )

Sadie: " No, I need that picture on that side of the stage… no one's listening to me."

Kwest: " I got it."

(Kwest goes to remove the picture, while some woman goes up and talks to Sadie)

Victoria: " Hello Sadie…"

(Sadie turns around)

Sadie: " MOM!"

Victoria: " Hello sweet heart, how is my oldest girl?" (giving Sadie a hug)

Sadie: " I'm…good….what are you doing here?"

Victoria: " I'm here to see my girls, it's been forever."

Sadie: " Where's Jeff?"

Victoria: " He's back in Paris."

Kwest: " I fixed it for you Sadie." (Kwest comes back over)

Sadie: " Kwest, this is my mother, mom this is my boyfriend Kwest."

(Sadie at a lost for words)

Kwest: " Miss Harrison, it's so nice to meet you."

Victoria: "Mrs. Gordon, and it's nice to met you too."

Kwest: " I'm so sorry…"

Victoria: " It's alright dear, your are very handsome, taking good care of Sadie?"

Kwest: " Yes, I am." (Kwest smiles at Sadie, she smiles back)

Victoria: " Where's Jude, I can't wait to see her?"

Sadie: " She actually has the day off, she's probably with Tommy."

Victoria: " She still seeing Tommy, isn't he twice her age by now?"

Sadie: " Mom, she loves him."

Victoria: " We have time to talk about that later, so can you leave work early and come be with your mom?"

Sadie: " I'm actually working on Jude's surprise party and…"

Victoria: "Let me help you, it will be great!"

Sadie: " I should go check with my boss."

(Sadie goes to talk to Darius)

Sadie: " Darius, I have another favor to ask.."

Darius: " What is it?"

Sadie: " I need to take the rest of the afternoon off…"

Darius: " I let you stop working, so you could set up Jude's party, and now you want to leave?"

Sadie: " Look, I know you don't have time for the "sad story" but basically our mother, who left us two years has just shown up, and I have to tell Jude, and I have no idea how she's gonna takes it, and I just got some family drama to figure out, and I can't do that if I have to stay here. Please try to understand."

Darius: " Go, but you will be working a lot of overtime for this Sadie."

(outside of Darius's office, Sadie calls Jude but gets her voice mail)

"_Hey it's Jude, leave me a message and I'll get back to you"_

Sadie: " Jude, it's me, you need to come home right a way, we have an emergency, I'm talking 911 emergency, come home as soon as you get this."

(Sadie goes back over to her mom)

Sadie: " Ok, we can go, and I called Jude and told her to meet us at home…bye Kwest."

(she gives him a kiss)

(he whispers in her ear)

Kwest: " Call me if you need me."

Sadie: " I will, bye."

_keep checking for more..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3: **(Meanwhile Jude's in the middle of a make-out session with Tommy on the couch at his apartment)

Jude: " See isn't hooky fun?"

Tommy: " With you miss Harrison, definitely." (going in for another kiss)

Jude: " I love you Tommy."

Tommy: " I love you too," (going in for another kiss)

Tommy: " I think there's something vibrating in your pocket?"

(Tommy get up, so Jude can get up and reach her phone)

Jude: " It was Sadie."

(Jude listens to message Sadie left)

Jude: " There's some kind of emergency, I have to go home."

(Tommy drives Jude Home)

Tommy: " Do you want me to come in with you?"

Jude: " No, that's ok, I'll see you tomorrow at the studio?"

Tommy: " I'll be there."

(Tommy drives away)

(Jude goes inside)

Jude: " Ok Sadie I'm here, what is the emergency?"

(Victoria comes out from the kitchen)

Victoria: " SURPRISE! Come here sweet heart, how is my baby, Jude I've missed you so much." (she gives Jude a hug)

(Jude looks at Sadie with a shocked look)

Victoria: " Let me look at you, your so beautiful, you cut your hair, I love it."

Jude: " Mom!! What are you doing here?"

Victoria: " I'm here to see you, I miss you."

Jude: " Sadie, can we talk in private?"

Sadie: " We'll be right back mom."

(Jude and Sadie go in the kitchen to talk)

Jude: " Why is she here, what does she want?" (she says in a whisper)

Sadie: " First of all, you're taking this a whole lot better then I thought you would…"

Jude: " Well, how did she get here, what does she want?"

Sadie: " I don't know, she just showed up at G-major …"

Jude: " And you couldn't have gotten rid of her, you had to bring her back here?"

Sadie: " What did you want me to say, sorry mom, but Jude and I don't want to see you?"

Jude: " Yes, that's exactly what you should have said.."

Sadie; " She's still our mom, Jude."

Jude: " She abandoned us, Sadie."

Victoria: " Girls, what's taking you so long?"

Sadie: " We'll be right there mom….Jude at least give her a change to explain."

Jude: " Fine, let's go."

(Jude had never felt so awkward in her own home before)

Victoria: "Girls, come sit, I have presents for you."

(Jude sits on the edge of the coffee table, while Sadie sits next to Victoria on the couch)

Victoria: " Jude, guess what? I brought all of your albums, and I love your song "How Strong Do You Think I Am".

Jude: " That's funny because, you were my inspiration for that song." (she says sarcastically)

Victoria: " Really? That only makes it that much more special."

(Victoria not catching the sarcasm)

Victoria: " Of course while you're in Paris there's nothing to do but shop, Sadie- I know how much you love fashion, so I got you this beautiful red dress."

Sadie; " Wow, mom, it's beautiful…"

Victoria: " Jude, I got you this beautiful dress in peach, I can't wait until I get to see these dresses on my girls. Jude maybe you can wear your dress at one of your performances."

Jude: " I hate peach…"

Sadie: " What Jude means is, that I look better in peach and she looks better in red. So we'll just switch."

(Sadie gives Jude a look)

Victoria: " I have great idea, why don't I fix us some dinner."

(Victoria goes in the kitchen)

Sadie: " That was harsh, Jude."

Jude: " What? I don't look good in peach, and she till hasn't said why she's here."

Sadie: "Have you ever thought, that maybe she really did miss us?"

Jude: " Two years, two years she's missed us Sadie, and now she wants to come back into our lives…"

Sadie: " Give her a chance, for me please."

Victoria: " I can't seem to find anything in this kitchen…"

Jude: " Fine, for you."

Sadie: " I'll help you mom."

(Sadie goes to help Victoria in the Kitchen)

_keep checking for more..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene:4 **(Victoria fixes dinner for her daughters,)

Victoria: " Well… here we go, so what do you girls think?"

Sadie: " Certainly haven't lost your touch mom, I forgot how much I love your cooking."

Victoria: " Jude, what do you think, I've hardly seen you touch your food?"

Jude: " Guess I'm not that hungry…"

(Sadie gives Jude a look)

Victoria: " So…back to you girls, Sadie tell me more about Kwest."

Sadie: " Well, I met him at G-major, he's a producer, and mom he's so perfect for me. He gives me little gifts for no reasons, he takes me to all these little beautiful places…he just makes me feel special."

Victoria: " Well, that's just great Sadie, I'm so glad you found someone that makes you happy. Now on to you Jude, how on earth are you still with Tommy?"

Jude: " And by that you mean…?"

Victoria: " Jude, he's twice your age, what is he now 25?"

Jude: " So what, if you find love should age matter?"

Victoria: " Jude, your only 19, and I know you think your in love, but trust me, you can do so much better."

Jude: " So let me get this straight, just because I'm 19, and Sadie's 21, she's in love and I'm just in some fantasy?"

Victoria: " I'm not saying that."

Jude: " Then what are you saying, mom…"

Sadie: " Jude, let's just…."

Jude: " No Sadie! I want to know, what do you mean mom?"

Victoria: " I'm saying, Tommy's too old for you, and you think your in love now, but your say that again to some other guy, someday, hopefully younger, and you'll forget that there even was a Tommy."

Jude: " You have no idea what your talking about, I love Tommy, and Tommy loves me. You can't show up out of nowhere and tell me that my feelings for Tommy are just some phase, or that I'm too young, or that I can do better, because you don't know anything about me or Tommy, you don't know how I feel, or how he feels for me, you don't know anything."

Sadie: " Jude, Please…"

Jude: " No Sadie! She can't stand here and pretend that she knows anything about me or us, what we've been though, or how we feel, she doesn't know anything about us. I'm not going to sit here and listen to her, she left us, and as far as I'm concerned, she can go back to Jeff and stay out of our lives."

(Jude storms out of the house)

Victoria: " I had no idea, she was that mad at me."

Sadie: " She'll come around…eventually."

(Victoria begins to cry)

Sadie: " Oh mom, don't cry, I'll talk to her…"

Victoria: " It's not only Jude…Jeff and I are getting a divorce, he kicked me out of the apartment, I'm broke, Oh Sadie….I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Sadie: " Oh mom, it will be ok, I promise. I'm here." (Sadie hugs her mom)

(Meanwhile Jude goes to Tommy)

Tommy: " Jude! What's wrong?" (can tell that she's been crying)

Jude: " My mom's back! She just showed up out of nowhere, and starts saying that you and I are not right for each other, and that I'm too young for you. She thinks I don't know the age difference, I mean everyone points that out, and…."

Tommy: " Jude! Calm down, take a moment, breath." (leading her to the couch)

Tommy: " Here sit, I'll get you something to drink."

(Tommy comes back with some water)

Jude: " I hate her Tommy, I hate her so much."

Tommy: " Jude, you don't mean that…"

Jude: " Yes I do Tommy, she knows nothing, and she tries to tell me how I feel, and…"

Tommy: " Ok, Ok, your right, she doesn't know anything about you, or us, and how we feel for each other. As long as we don't let what she says get to us, we're fine. What she said, has no effect on how I feel for you, or how you feel for me."

(He takes her in his arms)

Jude: " Your right, I'm sorry."

Tommy: " Don't be." (he kisses her on the forehead)

Tommy: " I'm not going anywhere."

(Jude kisses him on the lips, soon turning back into a make-out session)


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 5: **(Tommy convinces Jude to go home and try to work things out with her mom)

(It's 1am, Sadie's waiting in the kitchen for Jude)

Sadie: " I thought you were never going to come home…"

Jude: " I'm sorry Sadie, It's just when mom left I did everything I could to push her to the back of my mind and forget about her. Now she's here, and I just don't know how to deal with it. Then she tries to tell me that I can't be with Tommy…"

Sadie: " Jude, right now, this has nothing to do with Tommy, I have to tell you something…"

Jude: " What?"

Sadie: " Mom's broke, and her and Jeff are getting a dirvorce, he kicked her out of their apartment, and with mom living half way across the world, she didn't have anywhere to go…"

Jude: " Wow, I can't believe that… why didn't she say anything?"

Sadie: " She was trying to make peace with you first."

Jude: " Oh my God, I'm the worst daughter alive."

Sadie: " You didn't know, she told me after you left. So it would really help if you could try to forgive her."

(Jude sees a birthday cake on the table)

Jude: " What's this?"

Sadie: " Mom made it for you."

Jude: " Wow, she really is trying. I'm going to apologize."

Sadie: " That will really make her happy."

(Sadie grabs some forks from the drawer)

Sadie: " Dig in, it's past midnight, happy birthday Jude."

Jude: " Thanks."

(Sadie and Jude dig in on some birthday cake)

(the next morning)

(Jude is in the kitchen and Victoria comes in)

Victoria: " Good Morning Jude."

Jude: " Morning.."

Victoria: " Happy birthday."

Jude: " Thanks…Mom, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting.

Victoria: " That's ok, Jude.."

Jude: " No, it's not, you've been trying and I should appreciate that, appreciate that you want to be back in my life, and stop acting like I'm sixteen. I'm really sorry mom."

(Jude hugs her mom)

(Sadie comes down stairs)

Sadie: " Well, morning…"

Both: " Morning."

Sadie: " As much as I hate to miss this picture, I have to go to work. Jude what time will you be at the studio?"

Jude: " About one."

Sadie: " Ok, see you later."

Jude: " Mom, you should come to the studio with me, hear some of my new material."

Victoria: " I'd love to."

(1 o' clock comes around and Jude heads to the studio)

(Jude shows her mom around)

Jude: " Clearly as you can see G-major has changed since you were here last."

Victoria: " I can see that."

Jude: " I'm sure Sadie can give you the rest of the tour, I have to go in the studio now."

Tommy: " Jude, there you are, we have to work in the back studio today, Karma is using ours."

Jude: " Fine, let's go."

(in the back studio)

Tommy: " Let's give Ultraviolet a try…Ultraviolet, take one…"

"everybody knows the truth"  
everybody sees right thru  
there's no escaping what you do  
do to me, do to me  
i swear that you're just sinking in  
like a stain that's on my skin  
i try to fight but i wont win  
anyhow  
its too late for me now CUZ  
YOUR LOVES LIKE ULTRAVIOLET, I  
CAN FEEL IT BURN BUT I LIKE IT, YEAH  
IM ON AUTOPILOT  
HEADING FOR THE SUN…"

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

(Jude stops singing)

Jude: " Tommy, why is there such a echo in here?"

(Jude's microphones were hocked up to the speakers on the stage at G-major, so everyone was listening to her recording)

(People start to cheer)

Jude: " What's that?"

Tommy: " Go see for yourself."

(Jude walks out from the back, and sees everybody cheering for her)

Sadie: " SURPRISE!!!!"

(Tommy comes up behind Jude)

Tommy: " Happy birthday."

(Tommy puts his arms around Jude)

Jude: " Please don't tell me you had something to do with this?"

Tommy: " Me? No, this was all Sadie."

Sadie: " How's this for a bad birthday…"

Jude: " Thanks Sadie."

(Jude hugs Sadie)

(Jude performances Ultraviolet for her friends and family)

(A couple hours later, the party still underway)

Jude: " Sadie, where's mom, I want to show her something?"

Sadie: " She said she had to make a call, I think she in one of the studio rooms."

(Jude goes off to find Victoria)

(Jude sees Victoria and goes to the door, but doesn't want to disrupt her phone call, so Jude listens by the door)

Victoria: " Check Sadie Harrison's bank account. This is Victoria Harrison… my account number is 00074835373... I see, her bank account isn't closed off to me… thank you very much."

(Victoria turns around and sees Jude standing there)

Victoria: " JUDE!"

Jude: " I knew it, I knew you won't here for us…"

(Jude walks away)

Victoria: " Jude wait!"

Jude: " SADIE!"

Sadie: " What! what's wrong?"

Jude: " I just heard mom on the phone, she was trying to take money out of your bank account, like she did mine."

Victoria: " Sadie I…"

Sadie: " Mom, is that true?"

Jude: " You were going to go off and leave us again weren't you?"

Victoria: " Can we go talk about this in private?"

Jude: " Why, so the whole rest of the world doesn't figure out that you're a horrible mother?"

(the party is completely silent)

Victoria: "Jude, you will not talk to me like that. I am your mother."

Jude: " YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! If you were my mom. you would know, Sadie has sacrificed herself and her dreams to take of me. If you were my mom, you would know that I was almost killed last year. (Hunter) If you were my mom, you would know that when you walked out on us, I never wanted to see you again."

Victoria: " Jude, Sadie, I…"

Jude: " Mark it down Sadie, nineteen, another disaster."

(Jude walks away)


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene 6 :**(Jude storms out of G-major and Tommy goes after her)

Tommy: " Jude wait!"

Jude: " I knew it Tommy, I knew it all along, I knew she wasn't here for us."

Tommy: " I'm so sorry Jude…"

(Tommy takes her in his arms)

Tommy: " Let's get out of here."

(Tommy drives Jude back to his apartment)

(After a while of getting Jude to clam down, she falls asleep on Tommy's couch)

(8 pm when Jude wakes up)

Jude: " Tommy?"

(Tommy's sitting of the chair on the other side of the couch)

Tommy: " Hey…you've been asleep for hours, how do you feel?"

Jude: " Better I guess."

(Tommy sits on the couch with her)

Tommy: " I should probably get you home, everyone probably worried about you."

Jude: " Yeah, I have like 20 missed calls. (looking at her phone)

Jude: "I don't want to go home yet. I don't think I'm ready to face it yet."

Tommy: " Got to face it sometime…"

Jude: " Tommy, thank you for being so wonderful though all this, I don't think I could have made though without you."

Tommy: " I love you Jude."

Jude: " I love you too."

(Jude pulls Tommy into a kiss, and then on top of her)

Tommy: " Are you sure? we don't have to do this."

Jude: " I know, I'm ready."

(Jude and Tommy make love for the first time)

(that morning)

(Jude wakes up alone)

Jude: " Tommy?"

(from the couch you can see into the kitchen)

(Jude puts her clothes on and walks in the kitchen)

(Tommy's making breakfast)

Jude: " Hey…is that for me?"

Tommy: " Thought you might be hungry…"

(awkward silence)

Tommy: "Jude, do you have any regrets about last night?"

Jude: " No I don't, last night was amazing Tommy, thank-you…"

(some more awkward silence)

Tommy: " We should eat…"

(After eating Tommy drives Jude home)

Tommy: " Are you going to be ok?"

Jude: " Like you said, I have to face it sometime…Tommy, do you have any regrets?"

Tommy: " No, I don't ."

Jude: " So I'll see you later?"

Tommy: " See you later Jude."

(Tommy kisses her one more time before she gets out of the car)

(Jude goes inside the house)

(before Tommy pulls off, his phone rings)

Tommy: " Hello?…really, she's that bad….no I understand, I'll be there as soon as I can."

_Cliff-hanger!!! but if you know Instant Star, you know what's coming next. Keep checking for more!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene 7: **(Jude walks into the kitchen, where Sadie is waiting for her)

Sadie: " There you are, I was worried sick, where were you?"

Jude: " I was with Tommy…so where is she?"

Sadie: " She left Jude, I gave her some of my money, and she took off."

Jude: " I can't believe I even began to trust her…"

Sadie: " She left you a note…"

Jude: " Sadie, I couldn't read the note she left before, I'm not going to read the one she left now…"

(Jude begins to walks toward the stairs)

(Sadie opens the note and begins to read it out loud)

Sadie: " _To my dear Jude…"_

(Jude stops walking)

"_I'm so sorry for being a horrible mother, there is nothing I can say to explain my actions. You and Sadie deserve better,, I hope that one day I'll be able to be back in your lives and be the mother you deserve. Take care of each other, and I wish you both nothing but happiness. I love you both_

_Your mother_

_Victoria_

(Jude just walks upstairs)

(Jude plugs in her guitar)

(she begins to sing "How Strong Do You Think I Am" to lock away the same feelings as before)

"How strong do you think I am?"  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

(the next morning)

(Jude goes to the studio and looks for Tommy to record)

Jude: " Kwest, have you seen Tommy?"

Kwest: " He's not going to be in today."

Jude: " Why? He didn't say anything to me about it. Where is he."

Kwest: " He's sick…"

Jude: " What? He was fine yesterday, I have to go see him…"

(Jude begins to walk towards the door)

Kwest: " He's not home…"

Jude: " Then where is he?"

(Sadie gives Kwest a curious look)

Sadie: " Why are you lying?"

Kwest: " What are you taking about…?"

Sadie: " I can tell when your lying Kwest, what do you know?"

Kwest: " He's gone Jude, he want back to his hometown, he had some business to take care of."

Jude: " Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Kwest: " You know how Tommy is about his life, he's very private."

Jude: " When is he coming back?"

Kwest: " I don't know, he didn't say."

Jude: " I can't believe he just left, and didn't tell me. Did he say what kind of business?"

Kwest: " No…"

(Kwest knows that if he told Jude, Tommy would kill him)

(Jude tries to pretend that it's not affecting her)

(Jude was curious to why the big secret)

(Jude called Tommy every second she got, but he didn't answer)

(A week later at the studio)

Jude: " Ok, I can't take it anymore, Tommy hasn't returned any of my phone calls, and he just left, I need to know where he is."

Kwest: " He's probably just busy Jude…"

Jude; " So, he can't even return one of my phone calls. I know you know where he is Kwest, he tells you everything, please…I just need to know where he is."

Kwest: " Ok, but Tommy's going to kill me…"

(Kwest tells Jude, and Jude leaves)


	8. Chapter 8

**Scene 8: **(After the "My Hometown" episode)

(Sadie and Kwest have the house to themselves)

(Kwest cooked Sadie a romantic dinner)

Sadie: " Kwest, that was wonderful…but you never told me what's the occasion?"

Kwest: " Because, I love you."

Sadie: " Oh…"

(Kwest gets down on one knee)

Kwest: " I love you so much. You complete me Sadie, I didn't know how possible it was to love and care so much about a person until I met you…"

Sadie: " Oh Kwest…" (Sadie's eyes begin to fill with tears)

Kwest: " Sadie Harrison, will you marry me?"

(taking the diamond engagement ring out of his pocket)

Sadie: " YES, KWEST I WILL!"

(they kiss)

(Meanwhile Jude gets out from the cab, and walks in the house)

Jude; " I'm home, Sadie…"

Sadie: " Jude, Kwest and I are engaged!!!"

Jude: " Congradulations, I'm so happy for you." (she says rather sadly)

Sadie: " What's wrong?"

Jude: " Nothing…"

Sadie: " What did Tommy do?"

Jude: " Nothing Sadie…"

Sadie: " Your lying, tell me what he did?"

Jude: " He broke up with me ok, are you happy?"

Sadie: " Oh Jude I'm sorry…"

Kwest: " I can't believe Tommy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to him…"

Sadie: " Why did he broke up with you?"

Jude: " Because I want there, I invaded his life, and…"

(Jude at a loss for words, and begins to cry)

Sadie: " Oh Jude…" (Sadie hugs her)

Jude; " I'll be ok, I don't want to ruin your celebration, celebrate your engagment, I'll be fine. I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed, congratulations.

(the next morning)

(Jude comes downstairs)

Sadie: " Morning, how are you feeling?"

Jude: " Better, you know what? I'm not going to waste my time crying over Tommy Quincy. All I'm going to do is focus on my album."

Sadie: " I know how much you loved him…"

Jude: " I didn't get the chance to tell you, Tommy and I made love on my birthday… after I stormed out of the party…"

Sadie: " What!!!"

Jude: " Yeah, at his apartment…"

Sadie: " Tommy never took me to his apartment. How was it?"

Jude: " Tommy or the apratment?" (she laughs a little)

Sadie: " Both!" (she laughs alittle)

Jude: " Tommy was so sweet, and so gentle, it was like a whole other side of Tommy… At first I thought that's why he left, but…"

Sadie: ' I know, Kwest told me."

Jude: " For him to have to deal with all that, and he wants to deal with it alone, I tried to be there for him, but…"

Sadie: " Jude, stop trying to anaylze it, you can't defne Tommy. Some times he's really sweet, some times he's really confusing, but that's Tommy. Like when we were together, I thought Tommy was the most coolest guy I'd ever met, but then he changes on you…"

Jude: " I thought this time would be different…but like I said, I'm done crying over Tommy, I'm going to focus all of my energy on my album."

Sadie: " Your free from the Tommy trap, good for you, breakfast?"

Jude: " No, I think I'm just going to go to the studio, I'll eat later."

Sadie: " Ok."

(Jude goes to the studio and tries to change the arrangment of her songs so that their meanings all are not about Tommy)

(Later that night at home)

Sadie: " Hey, I made an awesome dinner, that you are going to love…"

Jude: " Oh, I'm sorry Sadie, I decided to take my album in a whole other dircetion, and now that I have this idea, I don't want to lose it, so I can't stop and eat right now…"

Sadie: " But you didn't eat anything this morning either."

Jude: " You know me, I'll eat when I'm hungury."

Sadie: " Ok…"

(the next morning Jude doesn't eat anything or that night)

(the morning after)

Sadie: " Hey, I made your favorite J shaped pancakes."

Jude: " Sorry Sadie, I have so much work to do on the album, I don't have time."

Sadie: " But, you didn't eat anything yesterday or the day before that."

Jude: " I'm really excited about the album, I'll eat when I have time."

Sadie: " Since when do you not have time?"

Jude: " See you later Sadie."


	9. Chapter 9

**Scene 9 : ** (At G-major)

Sadie: " Kwest, I'm worried about Jude."

Kwest: " Why?"

Sadie: " I don't think she's eaten anything in three days."

Kwest: " What, Jude always eating, why do you think she stopped?"

Sadie: " She says she's doing this whole new thing with her album and she says she doesn't have time to eat."

(Jude over hears Sadie and Kwest)

(Jude goes off to find Spied and the band)

Jude: " Hey, there you guys are."

Spied: " Hey, how's the album coming alone?"

Jude: " It coming, thanks for being patient."

Wally: " It's your career,"

Jude: " I'm really hungry, Spied, can I have half of your sandwhich?"

Spied: " Sure."

(Jude takes the sandwhich, and goes in fornt of Sadie's desk to show her)

Jude: " See I'm eating…"

Sadie: " Finally got hungry enough?"

Jude: " Yup."

(Jude continues to take her bandmates food, take the food in front of Sadie so that she thinks Jude's eating, and then Jude throws it away)

(Jude is recording " I Just Want Your Love")

I don't wanna let you go away.  
I don't wanna let you go.  
Boy!  
I just wanted your love.  
I just need a bit of your love.  
I just wanted your lo-o-ove.  
I don't wanna let you go.

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

(Kwest notices that Jude is shaking a little)

Kwest: " Jude, are you ok?" (asking though the intercom)

Jude: " Yeah, I'm good, let's go again."

Kwest: " Ok, take two."

(not eating enough food, Jude didn't have the energy she needed to hit her high notes)

I just wanted your love.  
I just need a bit of your love.  
I just wanted your lo-o-ove.

(Kwest notices that Jude is shaking again)

Kwest: " Jude?"

Jude: " I don't wanna….let you….go…."

(Jude collapses on the floor)

Kwest: " SADIE! GET IN HERE! (He calls from the hall)

(Sadie comes running in)

Sadie: " OH MY GOD, Jude, what happened?"

(she keeps Jude's head on her knees)

Kwest: " She was just singing and she collapsed."

Sadie: " Kwest, call 911."


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene 10: **(Jude is rushed to the hospital)

(a couple hours later, Jude wakes up)

Jude: " Sadie…what happened?"

Sadie: " You passed out in the studio…"

Jude; " I did?"

Sadie: " Yes, the Doctor said, it was because of starvation… you haven't been eating this whole time have you?"

Jude: " I'm sorry Sadie."

Sadie: " I could kill you right now Jude, what were you thinking?"

Jude: " I don't know Sadie, ever since Tommy broke up with me, I've been a mess…"

Sadie: " All of this over Tommy? Jude, I thought we talked about this.."

Jude: " I know Sadie, and tried to forget him, but every song on my album is about him. So I've been trying to remake my songs, but it not working."

(Jude begins to cry)

Jude: " This is my last album with G-major, I don't know what happens to my career after this. I won't even have Tommy when this is over. I just wanted to hang on to my music a little bit longer."

(Sadie wraps her arms around Jude)

(after a week in the hospital, Jude is released)

Sadie: " Morning."

Jude: " Morning."

Sadie: " I made J shaped pancakes, and you better eat all of them."

Jude: " I will, I'm done not eating, I can't believe Iwant that far…"

Sadie: " Neither can I…don't ever scare me like that again, we are all each other has."

Jude; " That's not ture, you have Kwest…"

Saide: " Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I won't still be here for you."

Jude: " Thanks… today's my album release party… this is officially it, it's over."

Sadie: " It will be ok Jude, I know it."

(Later at G-major)

Darius: " Ok, this is it! Our first instant star winner, releasing her last G-major album, give it up for JUDE HARRISON!"

(the band starts playing)

(Jude had remixed the song so much she didn't even recongize tune)

Jude: " What song are you guys playing?" (whispering over to Spied)

Spied: " I Just Wanted Your Love."

Jude: " Oh my God, I put out a horrible album…"

(Jude runs off stage)

(Tommy walks in by the front desk )

Tommy: " What is that noise?"

Kwest: " Welcome back, and that would be the Jude 's album relase party."

Tommy: " That's what she's been doing since I left, making that mess?"

Sadie: " You know what, shut up Tommy! You don't have the right to say anything about Jude or her music.

Kwest: " Sadie calm down…"

Saide: " NO Kwest, it's because of you Tommy that Jude was in the hospital. She was so devastated over you breaking her heart, she stoping eating. She drove herself so hard trying to forget you that she hurt herself. All you do is hurt the women that try to love you, we all think that we've done something wrong, when it's really you. I'm not going to let you destroy her, stay away, and don't talk to my little sister again."

(Sadie walks off to find Jude)

Tommy: " What was that about?"

Kwest: " After Jude got back, she conviced us all that she was ok, she threw herself into this work frenzy trying to change her music and she stopped eating because of it. She passed out here, in the studio."

Tommy: " Wow… well, then I'd say she still has some work to do if that's what she produced."

Kwest: " That's all you going to say?"

Tommy: " We're over Kwest, what else can I can say? She's better off without me."

(later on Tommy goes to listen to the album, he can't resist)

(Tommy is outraged, and rushes over to Jude's house)

(When Jude opens the door)

Tommy: " How dare you, How dare you put my name on that crap you want to call music?"

(throwing the burned version of the album on the floor)

Tommy: " That is the worst thing I've hread, it like you have not one musical bone in your body."

(Sadie comes down stairs)

Sadie: " Tommy I thought I told you to stay away from Jude."

Jude: " I got it Sadie. Ok, your right, I destroyed my music, it's horrible, but I put your name on it because you helped create it."

Tommy: " I did not help you turn your music into whatever the heck that is."

Jude: " Yes you did. You hurt me, so you hurt my music."

Tommy: " If you were a good artist you wouldn't let things that happen in our relationship effect your music."

Jude: " That was my inspiration. You hurt me, so I hurt my music."

Tommy: "Oh Please, you act like you've never written a song about me before. Time To Be Your 21, White Lines, Don't You Dare. (naming a few)

Tommy: " Non of them turned out like that. (stepping on the burned version)

Tommy: " You were so made at me, that you were trying to make every word in the lyrics scream "I hate Tommy", that we weren't even thinking about how it would sound musically."

Jude: " Your right, but I'm going to beg Darius to remake my album, and I'm going to do it without you. It's going to be my best album ever, and I'm going to prove to you, and the rest of the world, that I don't need Tommy Quincy to be a great artist. Now get out of my house."

Tommy: " Do whatever you want."

(Tommy storms out)

Sadie: " I know how hard that must have been for you, but I'm really proud of you."

Jude: " Yeah, then why does it hurt so much…."


	11. Chapter 11

**Scene 11: **(the next day Jude goes to the studio to talk to Darius)

Jude: " Darius, I need to remake my album."

Darius: " Why is that?"

Jude: " I'm sure you listened to it, it's awful, I can do better, my fans deserve better.."

Darius: " Do you have any idea how much money it would cost to remake your album? Besides I let you and Tommy come in here and change things, make last mintue adjustments too many times, I'm done. Your album is already out, and your contrat with G-major is over."

Jude: " D, I can't let that mess, possible be the last thing my fans hear from me. It's not right."

Darius: " Well that's too bad, because it's done, your time here is up Jude, I have more artitst to bring to greatness like I did you, and I can't do that if your hanging around trying to hold on, it's over."

Jude: " Darius, I'm just asking for this last chance, then after that I'll walk away and your never see me again, Please Darius, I desvere this…"

Darius: " Get out of my office Jude."

(Jude tries for weeks to cconvice Darius)

(in the meantime, Jude gets close to Megan)

(After the "Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment" episode)

(the police take Megan away)

(Tommy hears about it, and rushes off to see Jude)

Tommy: " JUDE!" (he runs over to her)

Tommy: " Are you ok?"

Jude: " Yeah I'm ok, thanks to Jamie…"

(Tommy and Jude have that look in their eyes, the same look after Hunter)

(Tommy takes Jude in his arms kisses her)

Jude: " Tommy…?"

Tommy: " I'm glad your ok…"

(Tommy walks away)

(Sadie sees the kiss)

Sadie: " Jude, the police want to aks you some questions."

(the next morning)

Sadie: " Morning, how did you sleep?"

Jude: " I didn't."

Sadie: " I know, my either.

Jude: " I just loved how she said she was inspired by my music, and she wanted to help me fix it…I just didn't think she was going to go that far."

Sadie: "So…are you and Tommy back together?"

Jude: " What would make you think that?"

Sadie: " I saw you kissing him last night…"

Jude: " First of all, he kissed me, and.."

Sadie: " You won't exactly pulling away…"

Jude: " Ok, but…Sadie I don't know, I don't know what that kiss means…I still care about him, as much as I shouldn't I do."

(Jude's phone goes off)

Jude: " Hello..?"

Tommy: " Come met me at the rehearsal space in an hour…please…"

Jude: " Ok…"

(Tommy hangs up)

Jude: " That was Tommy…"

Sadie: " What did he want?"

Jude; " To talk…"

Sadie: " Are you going to go?"

Jude: " I can at lease hear him out right?"

Sadie: " Just be careful Jude, please."

Jude: " I will."


	12. Chapter 12

**Scene 12: ** (Jude goes to meet Tommy)

Jude: " So…what do you want Tommy?"

Tommy: " I'm sorry Jude…"

Jude: " Sorry about what exactly?"

Tommy: " Sorry, for everything I've done to you…"

Jude: " Why are you saying this now, was is the point?"

Tommy: " I STILL LOVE YOU JUDE, Ok, I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Jude: " It's too late for that, don't you think Tommy…"

Tommy: " When I heard what happended last night…I thought what would I do if …I never saw you again…"

Jude: "Is that it, this is just about last night?"

Tommy: " No, this about everything Jude. The man I become when I'm with you, I've never been so strongly in love with any of the others girls I've been with. Not with Portia, not with Angie, not with Sadie…"

Jude: " Yeah because you hurt them, all of them and you just walk away…but with me, you keep coming back, and doing it again, and again…why me Tommy?"

Tommy: " Because I love you, and I hurt the people that I love, and I don't know why."

Jude: " You have no idea how much you hurt me…All I tried to do was help you Tommy and…."

Tommy: " Is this really about my family, I can't tell you everything , I just cait, that who I am! That's something that you can't change about me. No one knows the real Tommy. There a Tommy everybody sees, and there's a Tommy everyone thinks they know, but no one knows the real me, and you got way too close to finding that out and I got scared…"

Jude: " So you break up with me…what since does that make Tommy?"

Tommy: " It doesn't and I know that, but…"

Jude: " It's not only that, there's so much more to it. It hurts me that you can't share your life with me…"

Tommy: " Jude, you were there. Can you honesty say that you would be able to deal with that everyday just to be with me? That was the real me, can you say that you would have stuck around?"

Jude: " I don't know but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have tried…for you."

Tommy: " Forget it…I don't know what I was thinking asking you here, we would have been over eventually…"

Jude: " Forget it, I can't just forget it Tommy. You are so much a part of me and my music. Rather I'm singing about the way you love me, or the way you hurt me, you still there. I destroyed my music and put myself in the hospital because of you. I can't just forget, but I can't put my music in jepority either…"

Tommy: " So like I said, we're over…."

(Tommy gets up to leave)

Jude: " See, there you go, getting ready to just walk away again…"

Tommy: " What do you want me to do! If I stay, I put your music at risk, if I go then…"

(Jude cuts him off with a kiss)

Jude: " I don't want you to go…but I don't know what will happen if you stay…"

(Tommy kisses her back)


	13. Chapter 13

**Scene 13: **(Jude goes back home)

Sadie: " So, what happened?"

(Jude stays silent)

Sadie: " Your back together with him aren't you?"

Jude: " Yeah, we are Sadie, and I know I shouldn't, but I still love him…"

Sadie: " I'm not going to judge you, it's your life Jude, I just hope you know what your doing."

(Things go back to normal between Jude and Tommy, even though Jude wasn't recording music, she still had Tommy)

(One night, on the roof of the rehershal space)

(Jude and Tommy are watching the stars)

Tommy: " So what do you think you next move will be…musically I mean?"

Jude: " I don't know, I could always start writing music and release it song by song on my website."

Tommy: " That's an idea."

Jude: " I'll figure it out, my music is definitely not over…"

Tommy: " Marry me."

Jude: " What?"

Tommy: " Marry me Jude. I love you."

Jude: " Tommy…?"

Tommy: " I know it's soon, but I don't ever want to give up on us again."

Jude: " I don't know what say…I have to think about it."

Tommy: " Fair enough."

(Tommy dirves Jude home)

Jude: " Good night Tommy."

Tommy: " Good night Jude."

(Jude goes inside)

Jude: " Sadie…?"

Sadie: " Jude, I'm glad your home, I think I narrowed downed two wedding dresses in this magazine…"

Jude: " Tommy proposed to me…"

Sadie: " What!!!! Oh my God, what did you say?"

Jude: " I said I'd think about it. What do you think, I'd really want your opinon."

Sadie: " Honesty Jude, I think that he would only hurt again…but if you really love him, do what your heart tells you."

(Jude goes to bed to think about it some more)

(the next morning)

(Jude calls Tomy but gets his voice mail)

"_It's Tommy, leave a message"_

Jude: " Hey, Tommy, it's Jude, call me back…by the way, my answer is yes."

Sadie: " So, your really going to marry him?"

Jude: " Yeah, I am."

Sadie: " Then I'm happy for you."

Jude: " Thanks Sadie." (Jude hugs Sadie)

(Jude's phone goes off)

Jude: " Hello…yes, this is Jude Harrison…really…really….that's amazing, really, well I would have to think about it. Thank you so much."

Sadie: " Who was it?"

Jude: " It was EP Records in London. They want to sign me to their label, and put full surport behind a remake of " My Turn"."

Sadie: " Oh my God, Jude that's GREAT!"

Jude: " Yeah, but that would mean I'd have to move to London."

Sadie: " So?"

Jude: " Sadie, I've never been away from home before… can I really just move and start a new life in a new country, and what about Tommy, I just said yes to his proposal."

Saide: " Jude, this could be an amazing opportunity for you. You were worried about your career, now you don't have to be."

Jude: " I don't know…"

(Jude's phone goes off)

Jude: " Tommy, can we met at the rehersal space in an hour…ok, bye. How is Tommy going to take this?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Scene 14 **(Jude goes to met Tommy)

Jude: " I have to tell you something…"

Tommy: " You changed your mind about marring me, didn't you?"

Jude: " No, I haven't. But I got a call from London today, they want to sign me to a label…"

Tommy: " Jude, that's wonderful. This is what you've been waiting for."

(Tommy kisses her)

Jude: " Yeah, but that would mean I'd have to move to London, and if I do that, what's going to happen to us?"

Tommy: " I could go with you. We could get married in London, and start our lives together."

Jude: " Yeah…that would be great."

(Later at home)

Sadie: " So what did Tommy say?"

Jude: " He said he wants to move with me. We could get married in London and start our marriage…"

Sadie: " Wow! Is that what you want to do?"

Jude: " I don't know. I'll have my music and Tommy, but it doesn't seem right…"

(Jude needed to talk to someone else, who's opinon she also valved, Jamie)

Jude: " Look Jamie, you're my best friend and I need your honest opinion.

Jamie: " About what?"

Jude: " I got this offer to go to London and be signed to a new label. I need to know what you think."

Jamie: " Jude, what is there to think about? That would be an amazing opportunity for you, you deserve it."

Jude: " Yeah, but then I would have to move to London. Jamie, I've never been away from home before. Being here, around the people that care most about, is what inspires me and my music."

Jamie: " That's ture, but Jude…ever since we were little and writing songs in your room to change the world, I knew you were destined for greatness, more then just Toronto."

Jude: " That's sweet Jamie…but that also means that I would have to leave, you and Sadie…"

Jamie: " We're all still be here Jude."

Jude: " And Tommy…"

Jamie: " That's what this is about. Look Jude, I know you care about Tommy, but you can't pass an opportunity that this up for him, I wouldn't let you."

Jude: " He proposed to me, Jamie…and I said yes."

Jamie: " Wait, you WHAT?!"

Jude: " I love him Jamie. The thing is, that he says he wants to move with me, and we can start our lives together in London."

Jamie: " I'm still on the you said yes part."

Jude: " Jamie, I really want your opinon, I want to know what you think."

Jamie: " Well Jude, honesty, I don't think that's such a good idea. Not because I've never liked the fact of you with Tommy…I just think it wouldn't work out."

Jude: " I don''t know what do. Your not helping me, Sadie's not helping me.."

Jamie: " I think I've figured it out. You don't want our help and rather you should stay or not, you want to know what we'd think of you if you decided to stay with Tommy."

Jude: " Ok, maybe a little but… no one has never supported me with Tommy either…"

Jamie: " Because, we've watched him hurt you too many time, and you just keep going back…"

Jude: " Because I love him Jamie!"

Jamie: " Jude, you want my opinon, here it is…So say you and Tommy go throught with this marriage thing. Say that it doesn't work out,then he has just up-rooted his life for no reason and has to move all the way back to Toronto. Then your upset, and it effects your music, and that affects him and…how is that fair to either you. You'll be one of those famous people, that's been married, devoiced, and single all over again in less then 24 hours."

(Jude laughs a little)

Jamie: " I'm just saying ,before you just jump into this, really think about how it's going to be in the long run, for you and Tommy."

Jude: " Your right Jamie. Thank you." (she hugs him)

(Jude goes to talk to Tommy)

Jude: " We need to talk…"

(Jude and Tommy sit down on the couch)

Tommy: " Jude, what's wrong?"

Jude: " I love you Tommy, I love you so much…"

Tommy: " But…?"

Jude: " But, I can't marry you. I can't ask you to up-root your life for me, it's not fair."

Tommy: " Where is this coming from? A couple of hours age you said it was fine."

Jude: " I know but, I thought about it, and it's just not a good idea."

(Jude's start to tear up)

Tommy: " And this just randomly came to you. What about what I think?"

Jude: " I'm sorry Tommy, but this is a really big opportunity for me, and I can't just let you..."

(Tommy get's up and goes to the door)

Tommy: " Get out."

(Jude get's up and leave,goes to her car, and cries before taking off)


	15. Chapter 15

**Scene 15:(** It's the night before Jude's farewell concert, and her and the band are at the rehershal space)

Jude: " Then we close with 2am."

(Wally is crying)

Speid: " Dude, are you crying?"

Wally: " I'm going to miss you so much Jude."

Jude: " Oh…"

(Jude gets up to hug Wally)

Speid: " I can't believe this is the last time we are ever going to jam together."

Jude: " I know. I wish you guys could be my band forever. But it wouldn't be fair to ask you guys to uproot lives, besides I couldn't take Speid away from Krama, or his solo career."

Speid: " So, do you think your going to make it in London?"

Jude: " I'll make it…as long as the music plays… quick, give me a piece of paper, I've been inspired."

(Jude suddenly creates the song "The Music")

(The farewall concert)

(Jude steps on stage, the crowd goes wild)

Jude: " Hello Toronto! Thank everyone so much for being here tonight. I can't believe I'm moving away from home…but before I do that, I own my home the best Jude Harrison concert ever."

(the crowd cheers)

Jude: " The first song I'm going to proform, is my first single, 24 hours….

(the crowd cheers)

Jude: "There are so many people I could dedicate this song too. The fans for making it my first #1, my producer Tommy Quincy, for turning the song into what is. But, I'm going to deicate this song to my best friend Jamie Andrews, without him this song wouldn't be possible."

(Jude looks over at Jamie, who's watching from the side)

Jamie: " GO JUDE!"

I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what im worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess i've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win

_[Chorus]_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta…

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

Jude: " I dedicate this song to my sister Sadie, who's always there for me, and I can always go to her when I'm in trouble. And I deicate this to my soon to be bother-in-law Kwest. May you both have a happy and wonderful life to together."

(Jude blows them a kiss)

"everybody knows the truth"  
everybody sees right thru  
there's no escaping what you do  
do to me, do to me  
i swear that you're just sinking in  
like a stain that's on my skin  
i try to fight but i wont win  
anyhow  
its too late for me now CUZ  
YOUR LOVES LIKE ULTRAVIOLET, I  
CAN FEEL IT BURN BUT I LIKE IT, YEAH  
IM ON AUTOPILOT  
HEADING FOR THE SUN…"

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

Jude: " My next song is " My Sweet Time" and I dedicate this song to my band. They make my music sound incrible. You guys rock."

_[Verse 1]_  
Late at night hear the song spinning in my head  
Heaven knows I can't sleep at all  
I'm thinkin 'bout all my stuff missing my own bed  
And all my friends but it's too late to call  
Hanging out all day at the Holiday Inn  
Waitin's such a drag until the band kicks in

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

(By the end of the song, Tommy shows up back stage)

Jamie: " Thanks for deciding to show up."

(Tommy just give Jamie a look)

(Jude's show is about to come to a close)

Jude: " My next song, goes to someone very special in my life. He doesn't lie about my music, he tells me when something wrong with it, or when it needs to be changed. He's my biggest citric and my biggest supporter. You all know I had a relationship with him…and I'm not sure, if he's here tonight, but I'm going to miss him very much. I dedicate this next song to my producer Tommy Quincy."

If we walk away now

There's no turning around

Gotta say what I mean

While you're here with me

I'm not sure I'll find words

To cover the hurt

That I see in your eyes

But I gotta try and the

rocks turn to sand And hearts can change hands

And you're not to blame When the sky fills with rain

But if we stay or walk away

There's one thing that's true I still love you

I still love you

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

(Jude begin to sing, but it's different, she sings this song with such passion you can hear the love in her voice)

(Tommy couldn't stand there and listen anymore)

Jamie: " Wow, where do you think your going?"

(Jamie steps in front of the door)

Jaime: " Jude is on stage, singing her heart out ot you, and your just going to leave?"

Tommy: " Get out of my way Andrews."

Jamie: " No, I'm not going to let you walk out on Jude profromance."

(Tommy goes to go find another exist)

(putting his hand on his shoulder)

Jamie: " Your not leaving."

(Tommy punches Jamie)

(Jamie hit's the floor)

Sadie: " Tommy what the heck are you doing?"

Jamie: " What's worng Tommy, mad that Jude made the right decision in leaving you?"

(getting off the floor)

Jamie: " Or, are you just jealous that Jude's success brought her this far, way farther then your little success in Boyz Attack.."

(Tommy goes in for another punch, but Kwest holds him back)

Kwest: " Tommy, clam down…"

Jamie: " No, let him go…"

Sadie: " Would the two of you stop it, Jude is proforming."

(the song comes to a close)

But if we stay or walk away

There's one thing that's true I still love you

I still love you …

(Jude looks over to the side of the stage, and sees Tommy)

(Jude walks off stage)

Jude: " Tommy, I'm really glad you came tonight."

(Kwest let's Tommy go asumming he's ok, because Jude's there)

(Tommy just walks away)

Jude: " Jamie, what happened to your face?"

Jamie: " It's not important.."

Jude: " Sadie, did Tommy say anything?"

Sadie: " No he didn't, I'm sorry Jude."

(the crowd is cheering Jude's name)

Jamie: " I think your public is waiting for you."

(Jude steps back on Stage)

Jude: " Well, this is it…the last song…I was going to do 2am, but I'm going to do a new song I worte last night. I dedicate this song, to you, my fans, Letting you know that even though I have leave, this isn't the end, it's just the beginning.

(the crowd cheers more)

Jude: " Thank you so much, to everyone who has ever supported me in music. Toronto, I love you, and I will not forget you."

On the clearest night  
When the wind takes flight  
Like a lullaby, like a lullaby  
On a moonlit lake  
What a great escape  
Like a butterfly, like a butterfly  
Hands over my eyes  
I'm not gonna cry

Try to break me down  
Shut me in  
Your so called love  
Is wearing thin  
And I won't back down  
I won't fade away  
I'll make it through as long  
As the music plays…

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)


	16. Chapter 16

**Scene 16: **(that morning )

(Sadie comes to Jude room)

Sadie: " Hey, you didn't sleep did you?"

Jude: " How could you tell?"

Sadie: " Your in the same position and clothes as last night."

Jude: " I just can't believe it. I can't believe I'm moving."

Sadie: " Yeah, I was supoose to be out of here long before you."

Jude: " Yeah, Sadie, after you and Kwest get married, travel, go see the world, go back to design school… it's just been so unfair that you've had to put aside your dreams for me."

Sadie: " Water under the brige Jude."

Jude: " No I mean it Sadie. This is your change for you to do what you want with your life."

Sadie: " Kwest is my life now. Jude, I'm happy, really."

(Sadie hugs Jude)

Jude: " I can't stop thinking about Tommy…"

Sadie: " Jude…"

Jude: " I know Sadie, I know…but I just don't want to leave things off this way. I don't want to leave knowing that he hates him."

Sadie: " Jude what are you doing to do ?"

(Jude gets up and leaves)

(Jude's at Tommy apartment)

Tommy: " What are you doing here, shouldn't you be on a plane to London?"

Jude: " Plane doesn't leave for another hour… I saw you at the show last night, it meant a lot to me that came."

Tommy: " So what do you want?"

Jude: " Tommy, I'm sorry, I know that I hurt you but…"

Tommy: " Jude stop…"

Jude: " No Tommy, I didn't even tell you why..."

Tommy: " I don't want to know…"

Jude: " It's not that I didn't love you Tommy, or that I didn't want to be with you…"

Tommy: " STOP! I don't want to hear it…"

Jude: " Thoughtout this whole instant star experience, I've always had someone there for me. I've never really gone though any expects of my career by myself. I almost wanted to quit, you stopped me, when Darius took the rights to my music,you got them back, someone has always beeen there, and I have to grow up and do this alone….can't you try to understand Tommy?"

Tommy: " I think you need to go."

Jude: " I still love you Tommy, I just have to do this on my own. Say we don't work out in London for whatever reason, then you have up-rooted your life for me and…"

Tommy: " And I said , you need to leave."

Jude: " Ok, like I said, my plane leaves in an hour, I'd really like it if you were there to see me off."

(at the airport)

Sadie: " So this is it…"

Jude: " Yeah.. The next time I see Toronto I'll be coming back for your wedding."

(she hugs Sadie)

Jude: " Kwest, thank you for loving my sister the way she deserves to be loved."

Kwest: " Have fun Jude, you deserve it." (they hug)

Jude: " Jamie…thank you for being my best friend all these years, even when I didn't deserved it. (tears start to fill her eyes)

Jamie: "Hey, come on, no tears. We can e-mail each other everyday. This is not the end of Jamie and Jude friendship, not if I have to say anything about it. Good-bye Jude."

Jude: " Good-bye Jamie." (they hug)

(in the mist of their good-byes nobody noticed that Tommy had come from behind)

(Jude finally turns back to Sadie and Kwest)

Jude: " Tommy…?"

Tommy: " So….this is it?" (going up to her)

Jude: " Yeah it is."

Tommy: " So, if I come to London, can I look you up miss Harrison?"

Jude: " You better Quincy."

(they share a long good-bye kiss)

(Jude heards toward the plane)

(While on the plane, Jude can't help but remember all the times Tommy had walked away from her and she wasn't sure if she's see him again, now it was the oppsite)

("Where Does It Hurt" pops in her head)

Where does it hurt.  
Tell me 'cause I understand the words of a heart.  
Beating like winds in my hand.  
We can hide.  
We'll never lie.  
I'll always see into you.

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)


	17. Chapter 17

**Scene 17: **(Three months later)

(Jude is settled in London, and her remix "my Return" is at the top of the charts)

(Jude was going to make her first tv apparence since moving to London on Good Mroning England)

Host: " Good Morning everyone, I'm here today with rising star Jude Harrison."

(the aduience cheers)

Host: " Hello Jude, how are you?"

Jude: " I'm good, I'm happy to be here."

Host: " So, you join us all the way from Toronto, Canada. Let's talk about what brought you to London."

Jude: " Well, I'm sure everybody knows that I was just recently signed to EP Record Label, and they signed my to a five album contract, so, I'm here making new music."

Host: " So what made you decide to sign their record contract, I mean you moved half way across the world, you were signed to a record label in Toronto, what happened there?"

Jude: " Well, I was a part of this talent search, called Instant Star. With that, you were given a three album contract with G-major records, and before I knew it my three albums were up."

Host: " So, you join us, over here in London. So let's talk about your Album. You came here to make a re-make of an album on the G-major label, is that correct?"

Jude: " Yes, it is."

Host: " So, why was there a need for a re-make?"

(Jude is silent for a bit)

Jude: " I…was going though a lot, and I took that out on my music, and I released something horrible. Something my fans didn't deserve, so I had to do a re-make. "

Host: " You said you were going though something…do you care to comment?"

(Jude is silent)

Host: " Did it have anything to with you dating your producer Tommy Quincy of Boyz Attack?"

Jude: " Yeah, it had something to do with that, and a lot of other things I was going though."

Host: " So, let's talk so more about your re-make. It was originally called "My Turn" and then changed to "My Return" with your single 2am that is at the top of the charts."

Jude: " Yes it is."

Host: " Is it ture that you wrote that song while you were being held hostiage by a crazed fan in your own basement."

Jude: " Yes it is."

Host: " Tell us more about that, how did it happen?"

Jude: " Well, she was this girl that I met, and she was so inspired by my music, she opened her own record store. We became close, and I don't have a problem being close to my fans, I love it. when the horrible version of the album came out, she was willing to help me fix it. Then she said she wasn't going to let me go until we fixed the whole album, she meant we were going to stay up all day and night until we fixed it. I didn't think she was going to take it as far as she did."

Host: "Wow, so how did you get out of that?"

Jude: " I told her, I needed this special instrument that my friend had, and I gave her a note to give to my friend and it was a musical sos, and my friend saved me."

Host: " Wow. And the song is just amazing. You still worte a beautiful song, even when being held capitve…"

Jude: " I didn't really have a choice."

Host: " So let's talk about the song. Is it true that the song is about Tommy Quincy?"

Jude: " Yes it is."

Host: " So let's talk about the lyrics. First off, the title, 2am, what does that mean to you?"

Jude: "Well, if I manage to stay up til 2am, that's when my mind is really clear, and the music kind of just flows though me."

Host: " Let's talk about the chorus

If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am

Jude: " Well, I saying if I was truly over Tommy, then my heart could heal. But in reality, I'm just lying to myself, and I fall into that which is 2am."

Host: " I see, and tell us Jude are you over him?"

(Jude is silent for a bit)

Jude: " No… I'm not… but I'm getting there."

Host: " Well, thank you Jude. When we come back, Jude will preform her single 2am, here on " Good Morning England" stay tuned."

(the commerical ends and Jude preforms)

(she sings the song with such passion and sadness)

Snow falls on the city  
White on white  
It's the color of hope  
On an unforgiving night  
You kissed me into ruins  
Sin on sin  
Now I've got to love your love letters written on my skin  
I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 am  
Someone scratching music  
Through the walls  
Sirens weaving through the streets  
I must have missed your call  
I'm gathering up these nights  
Black on black  
I know your voice like it's my own and it makes my heart go slack  
I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give into the cold caress of 2 am  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 am  
Oooooh  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give into the cold caress of 2 am  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 am

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

(Jude sent Sadie a copy of the show and she brings it to G-major to show the band)

(Tommy was looking for Kwest, and finds him in the back room watching with the others)

Tommy: " Kwest, there you are. What are you watching?"

Kwest: " Jude, on tv in London, she sent Sadie a tape."

Tommy: " Well I have work to do, and I want to keep my job so…"

Kwest: " Tommy…you should really watch this."

_Host: " So let's talk about the song. Is it true that the song is about Tommy Quincy?"_

_Host: " Let's talk about the chorus _

_If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am  
_

_Jude: " Well, I saying if I was truly over Tommy, then my heart could heal. But in reality, I'm just lying to myself, and I fall into that which is 2am."_

_Host: " I see, and tell us Jude are you over him?"_

_(Jude is silent for a bit)_

_Jude: " No… I'm not… but I'm getting there."_

_Host: " Well, thank you Jude. When we come back, Jude will perform her single 2am, here on " Good Morning England" stay tuned."_

(Tommy then walks out o the room)

Kwest: " I'll go see if he's ok."

(Tommy sits in the sound booth)

Kwest: " Are you ok?"

Tommy: " I'm fine, we have work to do, sit down."

Keep checking back for more....


	18. Chapter 18

**Scene 18** (Jude returns to Toronto, for Sadie's Wedding)

(at a rehershal)

(Kwest and Tommy are waiting for their que)

Kwest: " So, are you going to be ok with seeing Jude."

Tommy: " Why wouldn't I be?"

Kwest: " Well you could hardly stand watching her on tv, I can only imagine how hard it's going to be when she's actually here."

Tommy: " This is not about me and Jude, this is about you and Sadie. I'm your best man, and Jude's Sadie's maid of honor. That's it."

Kwest: " You don't have to put on a brave face for me Tommy…"

Tommy: " What are you taking about?" ( he says irritated)

Kwest: " Tommy, she said on national television that she isn't over you…"

Tommy: " What am I suppost to do with that information now Kwest. You want to tell her that I still love her, making it that much harder for her to leave again and that much harder to watch her walk away?"

Kwest: " Tommy…"

Tommy: " It's best if I don't say anything. Why are we even talking about this?"

Wedding planner: " Kwest, Tommy, we're waiting for you."

Tommy: " Let's go."

(they walk out into the wall to see Sadie and Jude)

Sadie: " Then we wait for them to walk down the aisle, Kwest then you, then me. Jude, are you and Tommy going to be ok walking down together?"

(Jude holds out her arm, waiting for Tommy to take it)

(this wasn't about her, this was about Sadie)

(Tommy takes her arm)

(they run though the ceremony)

Sadie: " Kwest, I need you to look at this with me."

(Kwest leaving would mean Tommy and Jude would be left alone)

Kwest: " You going to be ok,while I take care of this?"

Tommy: " Go."

Kwest: " Ok…"

(Kwest leaves)

(Jude paratices her song for the ceremony on the paino)

If we don't talk  
That's okay  
Cause I hear everything  
That you say  
You got my heart to mend to you  
A hole that hurts inside  
It shows  
And you can't hide  
But if we open up  
We'll break through

You and I go deeper  
Down below where no one sees it  
When you close your eyes  
And just believe it  
You and I go deeper

(Alexz Johnson)

(Tommy couldn't help but comment)

Tommy: " Still haven't lost any of your egde, Miss Harrison."

Jude: " Thanks."

(awkward silence)

Tommy: " So…how's London?"

Jude: " Good…I've even started writing some songs for my next album. Do you want to see?"

Tommy: " Sure."

(Jude brings out her song notebook)

(she couldn't help wanting to know Tommy's opinon)

Tommy: " These are good…really good."

Jude: " Thanks."

(awkward silence)

Jude: " Tommy, I never thanked you…for being such a wonderful producer. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have this."

Tommy: " Don't thank me. Like I said when we met, your better then the real thing."

Jude: " If you didn't come to my house that night and say that…I probably would have quit."

Tommy: " I don't think so. This is your destiny, and I don't think you would have given up that easily."

Jude: " Still, without you, my music wouldn't be what it use to be. We're been though so much together. Picking songs, changing things, going on location just to record. Like right here when we recorded "Don't You Dare"

(Jude sings the last verse on the piano)

Don't wonder round looking  
For someone to replace me  
Don't wonder round wasting  
The rest of your life  
Don't wonder round waiting  
For someone else to save you  
And don't you make the same mistake twice

I could say that I don't care  
But the truth I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind  
(all Alexz Johnson)

(Tommy walks over to Jude)

Tommy: " Still amazing…"

(they share a long kiss)

(Sadie and Kwest enter the room)

Sadie: " What is this?" (she says in a whisper)

Kwest: " Maybe there's hope for them yet."

(Sadie and Kwest back out of the room, not disturbing the kiss)

(the wedding day)

Tommy: " Look Jude about yesterday…"

Jude: " It never happened Tommy." (Jude tries to bury the pain)

(Jude holds out her arm for Tommy)

(they walk down the aisle)

(throughout the vows Jude and Tommy couldn't stop looking at each other)

Sadie: " Kwest, I never thought love like your existed. I didn't know if I was worthy of your love, but you never gave up on me. Now I know the meaning of true love, and that love is you."

(Sadie places the ring on his finger)

Kwest: " Sadie, I never thought I found a girl to marry. I fall in love with you too fast and I thought, this just can't be real. But though it all, I couldn't stop loving you Sadie, not just for being the girl of my dreams, but being the love of my life."

(Kwest places the ring on her finger)

(At the respection)

Tommy: " What can I say about Kwest…he's a terrific guy, who I can always count on. He deserves someone that's going to adore him,and I think he found that in Sadie."

Jude: " Sadie is my big sister, she's done so much for me and sacrificed so much for me. She deserves nothing but the best. Thank you Kwest, for loving my sister the way she deserves to be loved. Now it's time for the bride and groom to have their fisrt dance as handsband and wife."

If we don't talk  
That's okay  
Cause I hear everything  
That you say  
You got my heart to mend to you  
A hole that hurts inside  
It shows  
And you can't hide  
But if we open up  
We'll break through  
You and I go deeper  
Down below where no one sees it  
When you close your eyes  
And just believe it

You and I go deeper

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

(Jude had to return to London)

(at the airport)

Jude: " Bye, I'm going to miss you guys so much. Sadie, enjoy your honeymoon." (she hugs Sadie)

Sadie: " Oh, I will." (looking over at Kwest)

Jude: " Kwest, take care of my sister." (she hugs him)

Kwest: " I will. You take care of yourself in London."

Jude: " I will."

(Jude turns to Tommy)

Tommy: " Jude…"

Jude: " Tommy…"

(they quickly hug)

(Jude walks toward her exist gate)

Kwest: " Are you really going to let her get on that plane again and not say how you feel?"

Tommy: " Again with this Kwest…"

Kwest: " Sadie and I saw you two kissing at the rehershal… didn't look over to me."

(Suddenly Tommy remembers Jude singing 'Don't You Dare')

Don't wonder round looking  
For someone to replace me  
Don't wonder round wasting  
The rest of your life  
Don't wonder round waiting  
For someone else to save you  
And don't you make the same mistake twice

And don't you make the same mistake twice…

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)


	19. Chapter 19

**Scene 19 (**Jude goes inot the studio at EP Records the next morning)

Assistant: " Good Morning Jude."

Jude: " Morning."

Assistant: "How was your sister wedding?"

Jude: " It was amazing. She's really happy.

Assistant: " Good to see home again?"

Jude:" Yeah, I think I'm home sick already."

Assistant: "London will become home soon…oh you have some man waiting for you in the studio."

Jude: " Who?"

Assistant: " He said he was an old friend…"

(Jude walks into the stuido, to see Tommy siting at the control board)

Jude: " What on earth are you doing there?"

Tommy: " I work here now."

Jude: " What! How?"

Tommy: " With an amazing letter of recommendation from Darius, they hired me right away."

Jude: " So you just moved out here, what for Tommy?"

(getting up from his sit)

Tommy: " What do you think. I can't let you go Jude."

Jude: " Tommy you can't do this to me. You can't show up out of nowhere and just be around, forcing me to see you everyday, I can't take that…"

Tommy: " Well, I'm not going back to Toronto…so, your stuck with me."

Jude: " Why Tommy…just tell me why your going this to me…"

(he kisses her)

Tommy: " Because I love you,and I'm not going to let you get away."

Jude: " I have work to do."

(Jude walks out of the studio)

(the next day Jude had off from the studio, and decides to look around London)

(she walks out to see Tommy sitting in fornt of her apratment)

Jude; " Are you stalking me now Tommy, how did you know where I live?"

Tommy: " Sadie told me."

Jude: " Tommy please go away. I can't do this emotionally back and forth thing. What do you want?"

Tommy: " All I want is you. we don't have to get married, we don't even have to get back togther, me just being your producer again would be enough. As long as I'm with you in someway."

Jude: " We talked about this, you affect my music way too much. I almost destroyed my music because of you, and won't do that again."

Tommy: " I never meant to do that. I never meant to hurt you or your music. But you can't deny that when we're in sync we make amazing music **together**."

Jude: " That's true but…how often is that. How often would that be?"

Tommy: " I wish I knew. I wish I knew why I'm so swerd up, why I push the people that I care about away. I don't know why Jude. I can only try to change, and I'm going to start with you."

Jude: " I have to go Tommy."

(Jude walks away, feeling that there nothing she can say)

(the next two days Tommy sat out side her apartment for about an hours, before going to a hotel)

Jude: " He's still out there… How did we get here?"

(Jude thinks back to how they use to be)

(Jude wrote a song about her feelings)

I tried to change  
Tried everything  
Like headlights in the rain  
Drifting back again

Somewhere out there gathered in the dust  
Sometimes I can't remember that was us

The stars divide  
Our worlds collide  
Surrounded like the air  
You were with my everywhere

Somewhere out there lying in the dust  
Sometimes I can't remember that was us

There was a time for reason  
A place for every season  
Times I couldn't run away from you  
I can't believe it's mourning  
I can't believe it's pouring  
Should I leave you here and walk away?

I want to change  
Try everything  
I wanted you so bad  
It nearly drove me mad

Somewhere out there gathered in the dust  
Sometimes I can't remember that was us

Better now than never  
Better late than forever  
I never meant to waste your time  
It doesn't seem to matter  
Maybe nothing every really matters  
Long enough to break it all away

Somewhere out there gathered in the dust  
Sometimes I can't remember  
Sometimes I can't remember  
I can't remember that was us  
(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

(that night Jude goes to talk to Tommy)

Jude: " It's pretty cold tonight. You should come inside."

Tommy: " So this is Miss Harrison's new home."

Jude: " Yeah. Where do we even go from here Tommy, where do we even start?"

Tommy: " How about with the music, make a new single for your album."

Jude: " Ok…"

(Jude and Tommy stay up all night and create " Here We Go Again")

Radio: " Here's a new single from Jude Harrison, featuring Tommy Qunicy, Here We Go Again."

(At the studio)

Jude: " It's official, "Here We Go Again" is number one."

Tommy: " We did it."

Jude: " Yeah we did…"

(Jude kisses him)

Jude: "I love you Tommy, and I don't care what happens next, I just..."

Tommy: " I love you too."

(they share a long kiss)

[Jude]  
Am I, heading for disaster?  
Am I, forgetting what I know?  
Or am I afraid instead of letting go?

[Tommy]  
Are we, dangerous together?  
Are we, pretending to be sure?  
Are we walking into that storm?

[Both]  
Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again

[Tommy]  
Is this what we always wanted?  
Is this a beautiful mistake?  
Is this the way two hearts are bound to break?

[Jude]  
Show me a part of you that's different  
Show me that you know what I need  
Give me something we can believe in

[Both]  
Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again

[Jude]  
Cause I'm older  
And I'm wiser  
And I'm ready to hold on  
For something deeper  
Something stronger  
I'm ready for you

Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end

[Both]  
Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again

Back to where we never been

Here we go again  
Start over  
And make it better  
Here we go again

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)

(Jude and Tommy do not ever get married, but they do move in together and share a life of love and music in London)

THE END!

**Bashawna: " Hey everyone, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and there's more Instant star fanfics from me on the way, so look out!!!!**


End file.
